


A Single Drop

by glasvegi



Series: SNK Drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We decided it would be fun to go camping and now it's raining and we can't figure out how to set up the tent"<br/>Or;<br/>Reiner and Bertolt decide to just sleep in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Drop

It took four hands to pull the tent out of the box, two feet to chase after the instructions that the wind blew seemingly out of existence, a handful of swears that did not bring the paper back, and one mouth saying that he didn't need those anyways, he could set up this goddamn tent without them.

And then one head felt a single drop. One hand was stuck out into the air, waiting to feel another droplet, a confirmation.

“Reiner?”

“Hmm?” Reiner kept his eyes on the tent poles and tarp he was crouched in front of.

“Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

The wind picked up and the rain came with it, soaking the two of them.

“Yeah, I feel it, Bertl.”

 

Bertolt saw the tent was no more vertical than it had been when they first took it out of the box. The rain flap seemed to be keeping itself dry, though.

“Reiner, have you ever set up a tent before?”

Reiner dropped the poles from his hands onto the tent, wiping rain off his face with a wet sleeve.

“It shouldn't be this fucking hard! This pole goes... Somewhere, and this...”

Bertolt stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Let's just sleep in the car.”

“Okay. Yeah, let's just do that.”

 

“Bertl?”

Bertolt shifted, looking down at Reiner, curled up against him. “Yes?”

“Why did we decide to go camping?” Reiner took one of Bertolt's hands in his, lacing their fingers.

“I believe there was some mention of,” he made finger quotes with his free hand, “'Getting back to our roots and connecting with nature.'”

“Fucking in the woods.”

“Yup.”

“We are still in the woods.”

“Looks like it.” Bertolt pulled their linked hands to his lips, pressed a kiss to Reiner's knuckles. “Want to commune with nature?”

“In the car, though.”

“Oh, yeah, I am not getting out of this car.”

 

The rain thudded against the roof of the car and Reiner leaned in close to hear the soft, breathy sounds Bertolt made as Reiner's hand moved on his cock, his hips bucking into the touch. Bertolt grabbed the sides of his face and brought their lips together, kissing desperately as Reiner sped up his hand. He came with a strangled breath and rested his head in the crook of Reiner's neck.

Bertolt reached a slow hand towards Reiner's pants and when he started jerk him off Reiner moaned louder than the rain.

“Someone's gonna hear us,” Bertolt said, pressing kisses along his jaw, scraping his teeth against thick skin. Reiner just keened louder, crying out as the grip on his cock tightened and Bertolt sunk his teeth into his neck. He stroked him through his orgasm, kissing his forehead, his nose, his parted lips.

 

They found sleep quickly, Bertolt wrapping an arm around Reiner's shoulders as they curled up onto the bench seat.

The rain stopped as the sun rose, the silence thick after the curtain of droplets. They woke with crooks in their necks and stains on their clothes.

“We left the tent out there, didn't we?”

Reiner groaned, and turned his head, burying his face in Bertolt's shirt. “Just throw it in a bag. I'm done fighting with it.”

 

They cut their planned weekend short, threw the sopping wet tent and poles into a garbage bag, and drove back home.

“Reiner? Since we didn't actually get to go camping...” Bertolt reached over to run his hand over the short, light hairs at the base of his neck.

“You want to make a fort?”

“I'm thinking living room, but maybe something with the kitchen table.”

Reiner laughed, turning to smile at Bertolt. “That sounds great. We'll be moving the mattress, won't we.”

“Oh yeah. That's just the beginning. C'mon, eyes on the road; we need to get there in one piece.”

 

They drove, listening to the radio sing things they knew, and when Bertolt put his hand in between their seats, ten fingers found where they fit perfectly as they headed back home.

 

 


End file.
